Carrie Reborn (Cross Over Version)
by I.C.2014
Summary: What if Carrie White didn't have telekinesis? What if she was just a misunderstood girl that was bullied at school and abused by her mother at home? One day, Margaret goes too far and Carrie is taken away by Child Protective Services. Soon, she finds family that she didn't even know she had; Spencer Reid finds the sister he never knew he had. (Also Criminal Mind version)
1. Chapter 1

**Carrie ****Reborn**

Summary: What if Carrie White didn't have telekinesis? What if she was just some misunderstood, socially awkward girl that was bullied at school and abused by her mother at home? One day, Margaret takes the abuse too far and Carrie is taken away by Child Protective Services. Soon, she finds family that she didn't even know she had. And Spencer Reid finds the sister he never knew he had. Begins around season two of Criminal Minds.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Carrie White closed her locker and shoved the last of her belongings into her blue book bag. She hoisted the bag onto her shoulder and quickly started walking. If she didn't get out of here, she knew what would come next. A high-pitched giggle could be heard. Carrie was already too late.

"Hey look girls, it's Carrie White." There were six girls walking towards Carrie. The leader was none other than Christine "Chris" Hargensen, a petit, pretty girl with brown hair that stopped in the middle of her back and an orangey tan, walking with her click. Chris was everything that Carrie was not- pretty and popular. Chris and her "Ultras" were six of the most popular girls in the school; every girl wanted to be one of them or be their friend. Boys wanted to date them or do "other things" with them. No one wanted to be no the wrong side of them because the Ultras had no qualm with using their power to destroy those they considered to be uncool or a freak. Unfortunately for Carrie White, she just happened to be their favorite target. Carrie quickened her pace, but it was too late; they had pounced. Once of them, Christina "Tina" Blake walked in from of Carrie and blocked her path. She tried to walk around her, but the twins, Elizabeth (Lizzie) and Nicole "Nicki" Watson both stood on each side of Tina, effectively blocking Carrie's escape route. Chris, her second in command Susan "Sue" Snell and Heather Shyres walked towards the trapped prey at a leisurely pace.

"What's your rush freak?" All of the Ultras laughed. Carrie squared her shoulders, mentally preparing for the upcoming ridicule.

"Please go away," Carrie pleaded.

"Or what? I'll go to hell?" Chris snorted. Her cohorts cackled at the joke. Sue Snell laughed a little hesitantly. Carrie barely held her tears in; she couldn't understand why they always had to make fun of her and her faith. Carrie tried to get past the girls again, but Chris shoved Carried and made her drop her bag. "You're not going anywhere," Chris growled. Carrie was shoved so hard; she fell into Tina, who shoved her to Heather, who shoved her to Nicki. Soon it had become a perverse game of catch, with Carrie as the unwilling plaything.

"What's going on here?" An authoritative voice yelled. The girls flinched. While the Ultras were busy dealing with Crazy Carrie, an older woman, with mousy brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, wearing navy blue shorts and a white shirt had noticed them in the hallway. Carrie looked up at her savior and recognized her as Ms. Desjardin, their gym teacher at Ewen Middle School. Ms. Desjardin was one of the nicest people that she knows, when bullies wanted to pick on Carrie, she could always count on Ms. Desjardin to stop it. Carrie quickly grabbed her back and ran past Tina Blake, accidently bumping the girl as she ran out of the door. Chris went to run after her.

"Not another step," Desjardin said through gritted teeth. The Ultras had no choice but to watch their victim run away; "You six, report to the principle's office, right now." The bullies groaned. The first semester had just finished up; now they were supposed to begin their Christmas vacation. Even if school was going to be over for two weeks, the Ultras just knew that Desjardin was going to find a way to make their lives hell when they come back from the vacation.

Desjardin was one just about the only teacher in this school who wasn't afraid of retribution from the Ultras. Even the principle of this school knows not to cross them, especially Chris. Her father was a well-known attorney in the town; anyone who dared to stand up to Chris, Mr. Hargensen would threaten them with a big old lawsuit. This is why Chris wasn't too worried; her Daddy would take care of this. Now on to bigger problems; how to make that freak, Carrie White pay for this…

Carrie ran as quickly as she could to her house and panicky checked her watch. She was supposed to be home after school at 4:00 pm. Now because of all that time those stupid girls, it was almost 5:00 pm and she still had another five minutes left in her walk. Her only hope was that her mother wasn't home from work. She hoisted her bag on her shoulder and walked more briskly. Finally, Carrie could see her house; it was just across the street. Carrie ran across the street with a relieved smile. When she had just past the tree in front of her house, one of the little boys in the neighborhood sped past on his bicycle with a loud "BOO!" Carrie jumped. Her heart was pounding in her chest; it felt like she was having a heart attack.

The boy laughed. "Crazy Carrie! crazy Carrie!" he yelled in a singsong voice. Carrie flushed a bright red. Every time she walked home from school, this little boy always did the same thing. Sometimes she hated it so much she thought about pushing him off of his bike. Sometimes she thought about pushing him in the street just as a car was going to pass by. If it wasn't for that fact that she was already late, I might just act on it, Carrie thought. For now she just walked past the little brat. "Crazy Carrie! Crazy Carrie! Crazy Carrie!"

Carrie slowly walked. Her house was looming in the distance. Carrie gasped when she saw that her mother's old blue car was already parked in front of the house. Now she was in trouble. All because of stupid Chris Hargensen, she was going to end up in the prayer closet. Carrie let out a sigh and hesitantly pulled out her key from her bag. She was about to put the key in the door, but she noticed that it was already open for her. That must mean that Mama's waiting. Carrie sighed deeply before opening the door. Carrie walked through the house and looked around. Carrie's mama, Margaret White did not seem to be in the house right now. Maybe she had just decided to walk to work today. Sometimes Margaret just decided to walk to work and left the car in front of the house. Maybe Carrie could still avoid getting into trouble. Carrie walked towards the stairs.

"Come here little girl," a voice called out. Carrie's shoulder's sagged; she recognized the voice of her Mama. Carrie put her bag down next to the steps and walked where the voice was coming from, the kitchen. Sitting at the dining room table, was an older woman who looked to be in her late thirties or mid forties. Carrie always suspected that her mother, Margaret White, was once a beautiful in her youth, at least until life became harder for her when Carrie's father, Ralph White, died in an accident on a construction site. Carrie took not of the thick red hair that was frizzy and obviously left uncombed. Her blue eyes- the same eyes that Carrie saw when she looked in the mirror everyday- were irritated and watery. Margaret wore a dark dress with a collar that covered her neck and had long sleeve that even covered her wrists. The skirt of the dress was so long it went down to her shoes. The dress was so puritan and old fashioned. All of their clothes were like that. Carrie could only imagine what her mama would say if Carrie dared to ask why she had to dress that way: To keep us pure in this world of sin. The girls Carrie's age were little whores of Babylon and that the boys were trying to seduce them to sniff their blood. Carrie just couldn't understand her mama sometimes. If only she were like the other moms….

"Little girl I'm talking to you." Carrie turned her attention to mama. Margaret was looking at her with this simmering angry look Carrie knew well. It looked as if Margaret had been waiting for Carrie's response to something she said.

"I'm sorry mama," Carrie said hesitantly. "I didn't hear you."

Margaret bared her teeth. "I asked you why you were late coming home," she stated slowly.

Carrie took a deep breath. "I was trying to come home mama, but the girls at school kept bullying me. They pushed me and stopped me from leaving. I didn't mean to be late I promise."

"You were socializing with the whores of Babylon," Margaret hissed. "Sinners that will burn in hell while our Lord judges them on their sins."

"I'm not a sinner mama," Carrie blurted out.

"You need to repent Carrie." Margaret got out of her seat and walked towards Carrie. She grabbed Carrie's arm and walked out of the kitchen, as soon as Carrie saw her intended destination, she began to struggle.

"No mama. Please mama stop," Carrie pleaded. She tried to pull herself away, but Margaret's grip was just too strong. "I don't want to."

"If you want to find salvation from God's wrath, you have to repent Carrie." Margaret pulled Carrie towards a closet that was under to staircase. This closet seems innocent enough, except Carrie knew better. Margaret walked towards this door and opened the door. "Get in your closet little girl."

"No mama! Stop it!" Carrie cried. She struggled anew. Carrie wanted to throw up when she saw the cross with Jesus crucified onto it. Margaret continued to pull Carrie closer and closer to the closet. Carrie was almost inside. She couldn't let that happen. Carrie bit her mother's hand. Margaret yelped and let go of Carrie. The teenager ran towards the front door.

"Carrie! Come back here!" Margaret roared. She ran after her daughter. When Carrie had just about pulled the front door open, Margaret had grabbed Carrie by her hair. Carrie howled as her mother dragged her back into the house. Margaret slapped her daughter in the face with her other had. "Control yourself little girl," Margaret growled. She began to drag Carrie towards the prayer closet.

"Mama let me go!" Carrie yelled. Margaret said nothing; she pulled Carrie's arm so hard that Carrie's feet was pulled from under her and she fell on the floor. Margaret, unruffled, continued to drag Carrie. Carrie cried. "Don't make me go in there!" Carrie struck out with her foot, kicking one of Margaret's legs. Carrie's mother hissed and let go of Carrie, who ran towards the door.

"Sinner! Whore of Babylon!" Margaret quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife she could from the kitchen. She needed to make sure that she didn't get away. "Come back and repent or else risk losing your soul to the Devil!" Margaret ran out of the house. Carrie had almost cleared the front gate before Margaret had caught up with her. She raised the knife and plunged it into her daughter's shoulder. Carrie cried out but kept trying to run out of the gate. Margaret went to stab Carrie again, but missed and ended up slashing the sleeve of Carrie's own dress.

"Someone help!" Carrie yelled. Carrie struggled to open the gate, but her mother continued to pull her back towards the house. Carrie turned around to shove her mother away, but Margaret slashed with the knife. Carrie jumped back in order to avoid getting cut. Margaret tried to stab Carrie, but Carrie grabbed Margaret but her wrists. They both struggled with the knife. While this was happening, Carrie couldn't believe that her mama was trying to kill her. The knife was beginning to edge towards Carrie's face; she could feel her strength fading. She was going to die…

"Police! Drop the weapon!" Carrie tried to do exactly what the voice said, but that diversion cost her. Margaret stabbed Carrie on the right side of her chest. Carrie looked at her mother in shock before she fell to the ground, the knife slowly sliding out of her. Margaret glared down at her daughter coolly. She prepared to raise the knife again and was about to stab her helpless child again, before a loud bang sounded. Margaret White fell to the ground.

Carrie laid on the ground in a daze. She didn't acknowledge the police officer that knelt right next to her. She never responded as he radioed for an ambulance or tried to ask her what happened. She was just too numb; too numb to even ask if her mama was alive or dead. Carrie didn't even wonder if she was dying as well.

* * *

_**2 MONTHS LATER…**_

Spencer Reid had just drained the last of his coffee and put the cup into the sink. He grabbed his satchel from the kitchen counter and was about to walk out of the apartment, before his phone started ringing. Reid pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Reid speaking," he answered, like it was any other phone call that he ever had.

Little did he know was that one phone call was going to change his life as he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Dr. Spencer Reid had just boarded his plane for Maine. Today, Monday, Reid would normally be at work; either working in the field or at BAU Headquarters, but today was not a normal Monday. Reid thought back to the phone call that had him changing his entire routine.

* * *

_FLASHBACK…_

_Spencer Reid had just drained the last of his coffee and put the cup in the sink. He grabbed his satchel from the kitchen counter and was about to walk out of the apartment, before his phone started ringing. Reid pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Reid speaking," he answered, like it was any other phone call that he ever had._

"_Hello," a female voice greeted on the phone. "Am I speaking to Dr. Spencer Reid?"  
Reid nodded. "This is Dr. Reid."_

"_Good morning Dr. Reid," the voice said on the line. "My name is Greta Stone, I'm calling from Child and Family Services in Maine."_

_Maine? Reid couldn't recall if the team had any recent cases having to do with Maine. Maybe this is a consult? "How can I help you?"_

_Ms. Stone was silent for a couple of moments. Reid allowed her that time to collect her thoughts. "The situation I called you about is… delicate." Reid continued to wait. "Before I can get into that though, I must ask you Dr. Reid, have you spoken to your father recently?"_

_My father? What does he have to do with this? "I haven't spoken to my father in over ten years," Reid stated coolly. "If you are looking for him, I do not know where he is."_

"_I've already been in contact with Mr. Reid. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite as helpful as I thought he would be."_

_All right, this obviously had nothing to do with the BAU. "What exactly do you want Ms. Stone?" Reid snapped._

"_I'm calling because of a particular case that has landed on my desk," Ms. Stone stated. "Police were called to the scene by multiple neighbors who had heard the commotion. They witnessed a mother stabbing her daughter, who had been trying to run away from her."_

"_The girl involved in the incident, Carrie White, survived the incident. She was taken to the hospital to have her wounds treated. Currently, she is in a group home. Carrie's mother, Margaret White is currently in police custody and is awaiting trial. The prosecution feels that what the police witnessed and evidence that they have will be enough to make this go quickly. Even without Carrie's testimony, Margaret will be convicted without any trouble."_

"_It seems that this case is pretty much closed," Reid pointed out. "I don't understand what sort of help I or my father could have offered you."_

"_Carrie is in need of a home," Ms. Stone explained. "Margaret White was married to Ralph White. Mr. White died in some sort of accident doing construction around his home, and since neither he nor Mrs. White had any other family, it seemed that Carrie had no family. Until recently, everyone believed Mr. White to be Carrie's father."_

"_Believed?"_

"_This is the delicate part of the situation that gets delicate," Ms. Stone explained. "Some of Carrie's stab wounds were so severe, she needed a transfusion in order to save her life. While she was in the hospital, the staff checked their records. According to their records, Carrie's blood type doesn't make sense if she were Mr. White's daughter. During an investigation, it seems that your father, Mr. William Ried, was in Maine while representing a client's interest in a construction site Mr. White had been working on at the time. When I called Mr. Reid, he explained to me that he did have a brief affair with Mrs. White during that time, which would have been when Carrie was conceived. When Mr. Reid had found out that Mrs. White had a child subsequently after that, he states that Mrs. White assured him that Carrie was her husband's child."_

"_I had explained to him that Carrie couldn't be Mr. White's child, and asked if he would come to Chamberlain and take a DNA test to be sure. He refused; he wouldn't even acknowledge the possibility that Carrie was his daughter and kindly told me he did not want to get involved."_

_Typical, Reid thought furiously. At the first smell of trouble, the man runs; he did the same thing when he walked out on his sick mother and him, he did it in this situation. Now this girl is probably stuck in the foster care system while his father isn't getting his shit together. "Tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it."_

* * *

PRESENT…

Once Reid had said that statement, the rest was history. As soon as he had gotten off the phone with Stone, Reid called Hotch and tried to explain the situation as quickly as possible. Hotch was quite understanding and gave Reid three weeks to get all of this sorted. Reid knew that Hotch would explain it to the team; he felt extremely grateful that he had such a great boss and team that would explain all of it.

Now he's on this plane, taking this DNA test since he is his 'father's' closest relative. Reid already decided that if the DNA came up positive, and this girl, Carrie, ended up being Reid's newly discovered sister, he would be taking her with him back to Quantico. He couldn't in good conscious leave her in this situation if there was something he could do about it.

Reid opened one of the books that he had packed into his satchel, hoping to make this flight go faster.

* * *

Carrie walked into the bedroom that he shared with the other girls in the group home. As she walked towards her bed with her shoulders hunched, she could hear the other girls, giggling and saying things about her.

"What a loser," one girl said.

"Yeah. Look at her stupid clothes."

"She's so creepy. Just like that psycho mother of hers."

"With a daughter like her, I can see why she tried to kill her. She should just kill herself…

Carrie grabbed her bag and ran out of the room, just barely holding in the tears that threatened to fall. No matter where she was, either in school or in this new home, people were always so mean to her. Even her mama tried to hurt her. Why couldn't they all just leave her alone? Carrie let her thoughts run as she jogged over to the park. When things were too difficult to deal with, either at school or at home, Carrie would sit on a bench in front of a pond in the park; it was Carrie's favorite place in the park. It was tranquil; birds would come over there. The greatest part about this place was that no one else seemed to come here at all- at least not when Carrie was ever there. This was especially true about Carrie's tormentors; Carrie had never seen any of them there.

Carrie found her favorite green bench and sat. Carrie watched as the ducks on the water. Carrie looked at her watch, 10:50 AM. Ms. Stone from Child Services said that her brother's flight would be coming in closer to 2PM. Supposed brother, Carrie thought angrily to herself. She still wasn't sure she believed Ms. Stone; it was hard to believe that her mother had fornicated with another man while she had been married to her daddy. That would obviously mean that her mama cheated on her husband. She still couldn't believe it; it was a sin.

But why was it so hard to believe? Her mother had tried to kill her? Killing is a sin isn't it? Maybe mama was another whore of Babylon, just like she accused every other girl in town of being. Maybe this was God's punishment for her. But then… is he punishing me as well? Carrie didn't know, but she hoped not.

After Carrie was released from the hospital, the social worker on her case told her that Ralph White, the man she thought had been her father, wasn't really her father. That some other man who she didn't know could be her father. But since he couldn't be here, the man's adult son would come so they can have a DNA test to confirm that they were siblings. Ms. Stone said that if it was a positive match, Carrie could live with her brother; apparently he's sort of officer. Carrie hadn't been paying much attention at the time; the news that mama might have had an affair while she was married seemed much pressing. At first, Carrie couldn't believe it; didn't want to believe it, but now it just might be a blessing in disguise.

Who ever Carrie's supposed brother was, he didn't live in Chamberlain. If Carrie went to live with him, she would never have to see Chris Hargensen or Sue Snell or any other person who was ever mean to her again. Carrie could leave them all behind, and if she went somewhere else where they didn't know her, she could start over. And who ever this brother of hers is, maybe he won't be like mama; maybe he won't hurt her. A warm feeling of hope appeared. Carrie sighed. Of course, this only matters if she was related to this person that was coming. Carrie checked her watch. 1:30 Already? The plane should be coming any minute. Carrie got up from her bench and walked back to the group home.


End file.
